


Pile of Leaves

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Autumn, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Friendship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: C'rizz gets to experience his first autumn.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard & C'rizz
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pile of Leaves

C’rizz had never experienced autumn.

Charley explained it to him as they landed on Earth in a time called “October.” She said it was a short but fantastic time of year. The weather got cooler, everyone was outside, the leaves changed colour…

In fact, there were neat little piles of brown leaves dotting the lawn where they found themselves as they landed. C’rizz asked if they had any special significance, but before Charley could answer, the Doctor had already jumped straight into one. The leaves flew into the air and then settled back around the Doctor. He grinned, urging Charley and C’rizz to join him.

Jumping into leaves? C’rizz wasn’t quite sure of the purpose, but the chill in the air sent some kind of buzz through his veins. For once, he supposed he could be impulsive.

He leapt into the nearest pile, the leaves crackling underneath his weight. He laughed at the sheer absurdity of it.

Later, as they sipped tea underneath a giant tree, the cool breeze whistling past C’rizz’s ears, he decided that he liked autumn very much.


End file.
